


Don't Knock It Till You Try It

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Selina Kyle is on the elevator to The Sirens, Barbara and Tabitha's nightclub. She knew the club was closed and was breaking in to steal whatever she could pawn off for a quick buck. When she reached the top floor of the building the elevator doors opened. Selina walked in to see Barbara and Tabitha making out in the middle of the room.

"Shit" Selina cursed.

Tabitha and Barbara seperated. "How the hell did you get up here?" Tabitha spat.

"The doorman was asleep."

"That lazy piece of sh-"

"Now, now Tabitha calm down." Barbara said gently.

"Why are you here?" Tabitha said walking towards her.

"Uhh..."

"What did you not understand the question? Do I need to make you understand?" Tabitha threatened.

"Tabitha!" Barbara yelled. "Why don't you take a walk and I'll handle this."

"Fine." She said before walking over to Barbara to give her a kiss goodbye. She then walked to the elevator as Barbara checked out her ass. This caused Selina to roll her eyes. They both waited for the elevator to close.

"I saw that." Barbara said flatly.

"Saw what?"

"That eye roll." Barbara said sassily, "Do you not approve?"

"It's not that. It just is a little weird."

Barbara gasped, "Do I seem weird to you?"

This caused Selina to chuckle.

"Fair point, but don't knock it till you try it."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"I like guys."

"Me too, remember Jim Gordon?"

"The answers no."

"How about just a kiss?"

"No!"

"A kiss or I call the police."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"No! Well yes, but you'll love it." She laughed.

Selina took a moment to think it over until she finally said, "Fine, but only because you're giving me no choice."

Barbara clapped her hands together and said, "Ok down to business should I start or-"

Selina stopped her with a quick peck on the mouth the started walking away. Barbara grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Do I look like your grandma?" She then put her hand at Selina's side and brushed the hair from her face then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She slid her arm further around Selina's back and ran her hand through her hair. Selina closed her eyes and fell victim to the kiss. Selina moved her hands up to Barbara's hips. She could feel Barbara smile in the kiss. Out of nowhere Selina pushed away, "There happy?" She said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"You said you wanted a kiss and you got one."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

Selina stopped in her tracks. "What do you want me to say? That I liked it, well too bad I didn't."

"Well," Barbara began "You don't have to lie."

"Fine, I liked it."

"Then why lie?"

"Because it scares me how much I liked it."

"Oh honey," Barbara said walking over. Then grabbing her hands, "never be afraid to give in to your desires."

Selina let go of Barbara's hands and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Barbara was caught of guard, but then sunk into the kiss. She moved her hands on to Selina's hips. They moved closer and closer together until there was no room between their bodies. Barbara opened her mouth and ran her tongue across Selina's lips. Selina moaned granting Barbara entrance. She then explored the young girls mouth as she lowered her hands to grab her small ass causing Selina to moan again.

"You love that don't you?"

Barbara moved to her neck this time planting kisses as Selina bit her lip. Barbara again moved her hands, but this time to Selina's collar. She peeled off the jacket and tossed it to the floor. Leaving her in a gray tank top.

"Just making you a little more comfortable."

Barbara moved her hands Selina's waist and reinitiated the kiss. She kept moving her hands to Selina's stomach then stopped. "You have an impressive set of abs." She managed to get out between the vigorous kissing. Yet she continued to her breasts. Barbara cupped them through the bra. "All that climbing around must've made you super strong." Barbara said as she continued to rub and grope her breasts causing Selina to moan into the kiss. "Can I see them?" Barbara said pulling away for a response.

All Selina could do is nod yes. Barbara gave her a smile and a wink before lifting her top above her head. Barbara looked her up and down, she was wearing a black bra.

"God you're sexy."

She placed her hands again on Selina's abs rubbing up and down. She inched her fingers towards her tiny breasts this time going under the bra. She rubbed the nipple between her fingers. She started kissing the top of her small breasts earning several small moans. Barbara moved her hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She backed away to let Selina take it off and also to get a good look at Selina's beautiful tits. She couldn't help but bite her lip. She then bent over and started to gently lick and kiss her nipple while rubbing the other breast. She did this for thirty seconds on each nipple until started to speak, "You... I want to see you."

This made Barbara to smile, "Ok, but I need help with the zipper."

She turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Selina brought her hands to the zipper and slowly started pulling it down revealing her exposed back. Barbara then shed the dress off showing her matching underwear. Selina stood awestruck. 

"Oh don't freeze up on me now." Barbara said as she grabbed her hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Wow" is the only thing Selena could say. She started massaging them with a huge smile on her face. "Can I see more? Please?"

"Of course." Barbara laughed as she undid her bra and took it off. This time Selina went in with her mouth. She worshipped them as Barbara held her head in place. "Use your teeth." Selina felt strange pleasure from being told what to do. She lightly bit down. "Now look at me." She did as she was told. "Good kitty." This sent a shiver down Selina's spine.

"Want to really have fun?" Selina nodded with the nipple still in her mouth. She then let go and took a step back. Barbara knelt down and undid the button on her jeans. She then grabbed both the jeans and panties looking up at Selina the whole time. She helped her get her shoes through the leg holes. She glided her hands up her legs as she stood up stopping her hands on her ass. Barbara the lifted her up by her butt causing Selina to wrap her legs around Barbara's waist. She moved Selina to the bar and placed her on the counter. 

"Ready?" 

"Mmhmm." Selina still couldn't believe this was happening. She put her head in between Selina's legs she planted little kisses on her inner thighs. Then looked up for approval, Selina looked like she couldn't wait any longer so Barbara took a long lick along Selina's slit. Selina moaned louder then ever. Barbara just kept lapping up her delicious juices. She tightened her grip her ass. Selina was experiencing pure ecstasy then she felt Barbara start to suck on her clit causing her to grip the bar with all her strength. Selina moved one hand on Barbara's head and held her there. Selina was on the brink of exploding then Barbara and her made eye contact she lost control. She let loose into Barbara's mouth and almost fell off the bar. Luckily Barbara was there to catch her.

"Thank you," she said out of breath, "I owe you one." 

"Then pay up." Barbara lifted herself on the bar then laid down. "Go to town."

Selina felt a wave of excitement and nerves run through her. She leaned down to her now see through panties and smelled her beauty. Barbara chuckled a bit, then lifted her hips. Selina took the hint and pulled her panties off. She then leaned back in and took in the sight. She started off with a kiss on her pussy. It was the best thing she ever tasted she started lapping her up like no tomorrow.

"Good kitty, kitty." Barbara purred.

Selina moved to her clit and latched her mouth on and started licking and sucking. She felt both Barbara's hands push her face down. She moved back to the slit and started probing her with her tongue. Barbara couldn't help but moan as she emptied her self into Selina's mouth and on her chin. When she was done she crawled over Barbara's body and collapsed. Barbara lifted her head up and lick off her face. 

"Told you you'd like it."


End file.
